scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Judyhontas
TheCartoonMan14's Movie Spoof of Pocahontas. It appeared on YouTube on May 6, 2019. Cast; * Pocahontas - Judy Hopps Zootopia *John Smith - Robin Hood *Governor Ratcliffe - Archibald Snatcher Boxtrolls *Meeko as Itself *Flit as Itself *Percy as Itself *Chief Powhatan - Stu Hopps Zootopia *Grandmother Willow - Grandma Tala Moana *Nakoma - Audrey Lorax [2012] *Kocoum - Boingo Hoodwinked *Kekata - Vlad Transylvania 2 *Thomas - Ted Wiggins Lorax [2012] *Wiggins - Mr. Pickles Boxtrolls *Ben and Lon - James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski Inc. *Indians - Various Animals and Humans *Settlers - Various Characters Scenes; *Judyhontas Part 1 - The Virginia Company/The Storm *Judyhontas Part 2 - Main Title/''Stready as the Beating Drum'' *Judyhontas Part 3 - Judy's Appearance/Stu Hopps Talks About Boingo *Judyhontas Part 4 - Steady as the Beating Drum Reprise/''Just Around the Riverbend'' *Judyhontas Part 5 - Judy Went to see Grandma Tala/''Listen With Your Heart'' *Judyhontas Part 6 - Arrived in Virginia/Robin Hood Meets Meeko and Flit/The Animals and Humans Know About the Visitors/Archibald Snatcher Called The New Land Jamestown *Judyhontas Part 7 - Mine, Mine, Mine *Judyhontas Part 8 - Robin Hood Meets Judy *Judyhontas Part 9 - The Animals and Humans Attack *Judyhontas Part 10 - Unusual Words *Judyhontas Part 11 - Colors of the Wind *Judyhontas Part 12 - Back at Camp *Judyhontas Part 13 - Robin Hood Sees Judy Again *Judyhontas Part 14 - Robin Hood Meets Grandma Tala *Judyhontas Part 15 - The Warriors are Here/Robin Hood Argued with Archibald Snatcher *Judyhontas Part 16 - Judy Runs Into the Woods/Ted Followed Robin Hood *Judyhontas Part 17 - Audrey Goes for Help/Meeko and Percy Fight/Grandma Tala Shows Everyone the Ripple *Judyhontas Part 18 - Judy and Robin Hood Kiss/Boingo Tries to Kill Robin Hood *Judyhontas Part 19 - If I Never Knew You/''Savage''/Judy Remembers her Dream *Judyhontas Part 20 - Savage Reprise/Stu Hopps Listens with his Heart/Archibald Snatcher Shoots Robin Hood *Judyhontas Part 21 - I'll Always Be With You *Judyhontas Part 22 - End Credits Movie used; *Pocahontas Clips from movies and TV show used; *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Storks *The Lorax 2012] *Wreck-It Ralph *Brave *Little Einsteins *Robin Hood *Mike's New Car *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Boxtrolls *Finding Nemo *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Sesame Street *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Croods *The Loud House *Mucha Lucha *The Penguins of Madagascar *Larry's Lagoon *Harvey Banks *The Best Pals Hand Toons *Minions *The Secret Life of Pets *A Bug's Life *The Muppets Series *The Little Mermaid *The Thief and The Cobbler *Total Drama *Hotel Transylvania 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie *Aladdin *Zootopia *The Lego Movie *The Incredibles *Monsters vs. Aliens *Hotel Transylvania; A Summer Vacation *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *The Aristocats *Hoodwinked *Shrek Forever After *Moana *Cats Don't Dance *Gravity Falls *The Rugrats Movie *Hoodwinked Too; Hood vs Evil *Sing *Wakko's Wish *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Steven Universe *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Thomas and Friends *The Incredibles 2 *How the Train Your Dragon *The Looney Tunes Show *Toy Story 3 *Balto *The Suite Life Series *The Missing Link *Annoying Orange *The Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature *Space Jam *Rio *101 Dalmatians *Home *Fish Hooks *Cars 2 *The Simpsons Movie *The SpongeBob Movie; Sponge Out of Water *Coco *Valentine's Day Special *Thumbelina *Meet the Robinsons *Beauty and The Beast *Rise of the Guardians *Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2014 *6teen *Elf; Buddy's Musical Christmas *Kung Fu Panda *Wander Over Yonder *Shaun The Sheep *My Little Pony The Movie *Planes *The Marvelous Musical Mansion *Best Pals Hand Time Series *Alice in Wonderland *Phineas and Ferb *The Good Dinosaur *Free Birds *Noah's Ark *Rocket Monkeys *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *The Emoji Movie *The Grinch 2018 Gallery; Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg Robin Hood Disney.jpg Archibald snatcher the boxtrolls.jpg Disney Wiki - Meeko Pocahontas.jpg Flit.jpg Disney Wiki - Percy Pocahontas.jpg Stu Hopps.jpg Bandicam 2016-12-21 11-54-21-522.jpg Fondoswiki - Audrey.jpg Villains Wiki - Boingo Hoodwinked.jpg Vlad--91.2.jpg Ted Wiggins.png Mr pickles boxtrolls.jpg Sully-Mike-Monsters-Inc-3D.jpg Humans and Animals..png E.b. speaking to people.png Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs